


Welcome to SteamFleet!

by DianaMoon



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Community: bridge2sickbay, Gen, M/M, Not Quite Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-23
Updated: 2009-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Bridge2Sickbay. Prompt: Kirk/McCoy - Steampunk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to SteamFleet!

"You do realize that SteamFleet works in the sky... Among steam and air powered ships right?"

"I know that but my ex took everything in the divorce, including Terra Forma. All I've got is my brains and my bones."

The airship rattled at some turbulence and one could hear the hissing of a boiler in the distance. The wide-eyed doctor shuddered as he slipped a brass flask from his vest pocket and took a long sip.

Kirk chuckled and grinned when he offered the flask to him. He took just as long of a sip before handing it back wordlessly, taking in the doctor next to him. At one time he looked like he would have been high society, with a respectable top hat, and silk lined leather clothing. But now? He looked more rugged cowboy than upper class doctor.

Of course he himself didn't look so pretty either, having a more beat up greasy engineer look. Not that he cared how he'd look. Still, he smoothed his hair and gave the doctor another smile before having to ask the man to repeat the question.

"I asked for _your_ reason. Don't look like you were plannin' on joining 'cept for last minute."

"Ah, nothing too extreme like you, Bones." Kirk grinned when he saw the other man's eyebrow rise high. "Just was dared into it by the captain over there. Couldn't resist."

"Bones" laughed at that. "Do you take up every dare given to you?"

"If the reward's good." The ship flew low causing everyone's stomach to flip. Bones took a long look out the window, reassuring himself that the wooden and cloth wings were still flapping, still in good condition.

"Damn it! I'm a doctor, not a bird... Damn contraptions...How about finding a way to make me forget that we are in a death trap!" Bones finished off his flask, and glared at it, as if should be always be full.

Kirk turned towards the storage room and saw the door ajar. He grabbed the doctor's hand and began leading the man over, winking at Uhura as he went by. "C'mon, I think I know how."


End file.
